


My Sweet Addiction

by Letmus



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Meant To Be, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmus/pseuds/Letmus
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't know how life got to be this way. After the war, things fell apart, stuck in a job she doesn't know if she wants, stuck with her title as Brightest Witch of her age, stuck with her hidden lifestyle...just stuck. Things don't make since, until she takes a hit of her sweet addiction.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Fred Weasley George Weasley Original female character, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Addiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Beginning

> _The club is bounding with life. With lust. With energy. With people who won't look at me and expect miracles._

I can feel the base of the music pounding in my skin. Taste the electricity of the people. Smell the sweaty bodies bonding to one another. It makes me alive, every night I come here it makes me forget who the wizarding world told me I was supposed to be. I break free from all of that here. That's why I keep coming back. To shed the skin wizards and witches placed on me. To forget how all everyone wants to do is control me. Control the image. Control the spectacular "Golden Trio". I scoff at that thought.

"Lets see how the Golden Girl can break free eh?" Hermione says to herself in a dingy bathroom stall. 

I tie the tourniquet to my bicep, watching my veins come forth. Biting the safety cover of the needle with my teeth, I push the needle into my arm and inject without a second thought. To say fuck off to the wizarding world and show them how much their precious "Brightest Witch of our Age" does her research. Taking the tourniquet off and transfiguring it to my leg garter, flushing the needle. All in practice manner. I feel the high starting and relish in it. I love the high. Crave the high. Addicted to this unstoppable feeling. The confidence. The lust of my sweet addiction singing to me. I place my head on the door to the stall, taking a deep, shaky breath. The banging on the door makes my head dizzy.

"Granger! Get your arse out here and dance with us!" Pansy shouts.

"You just can't get enough of me can ya?" Hermione says, opening the door to the stall and rolling her eyes at the glazed eyes of her friend. She must've taken a hit before coming in here. 

"Oh shut it, they're about to play our song! I sent Blaise up to spell the speakers come on!" Pansy says taking my arm and dragging me out the door of the stall. Giving me a once over she pulls her wand from her holster on her thigh, covered by her leather skirt. She waves her wand over my arm to rid myself of the injection mark. I give myself a onceover in the mirror on the wall outside the bathroom stall. Feeling the confidence of the drugs in my system as I look at myself. My eyes are hooded from the feeling of the high. My Cherry red lips are smiling. My outfit is phenomenal consisting of a black silk dress that stops at mid-thigh and black knee high boots. Confidence runs through my veins as I know that I look fucking hot. 

"What're we waiting for then, let's go" We rush out of the bathroom, making our way to the dance flood filled with writhing bodies. 

_All the crazy shit I did tonight, These will be the best memories_

Pansy spins around me, rotating her hips to the beat of the music and swaying her arms in the air. I shortly follow suit, spinning with her in our own circle, moving my hips and swaying my arms in the air. We lock eyes and throw our heads back with laughter, feeling our highs of our drugs of choice and tasting the electricity in the air.

Blaise comes bounding up right into our circle, eyeing me and my hazy appearance, then looking at Pansy and lust fills his eyes at the sight. 

_I just wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me. All the crazy shit I did tonight, these will be the best memories_

Blaise grabs hold of Pansy's waist, dragging her back to his front and grinding into her to the beat of the music. I keep up my arms and rotating my hips, feeling the music and high, feeding into my veins. 

"Care for a dance" comes behind me.

I circle around, giving the stranger a once over. Tall, mischief in his eyes, black hair, covered head to toe in black. I smirk.

"Only if you can keep up" I wink then twirl back around, reaching behind me with my hands and taking hold of his, dragging him to the backside of my body, swaying my hips into his. I take his hands and wrap it around my waist, my head falling back into his chest.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight, those will be the best memories. I just wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me_

We continue our grinding, feeling each others bodies. We rotate in a circle, my eyes locking with Pansy's as she moves her body down Blaise's. I wink at her and she grinds back up Blaise's body, throwing her head back laughing. She turns around to whisper something in Blaise's ear, he laughs then looks at me, mouthing "that one doesn't come home with us tonight". Always the father on our outings. I give an exaggerated sigh that Blaise sees and he throws his head back and laughs again.

"I didn't catch your name?" The tall man behind me leans down to ask. His breath tickling my ear. 

_Hey hey, yeah yeah, hey hey, yeah yeah, hey hey, yeah yeah, all the crazy shit I did tonight those will be the best memories for me, i just wanna let it go for the night that would be the best therapy for me_

"That's because you have to earn it" I whisper back in a seductive voice. I turn around to face him now, his thigh coming up between my legs, i grind down on his thigh, rolling my body into his. He draws a shuddered breath, closing his eyes for a moment, to look back at me. Lust filling his eyes. Giving me a smile he winks and leans back down to mutter into my neck "I will take that challenge" 

The dance continues, even as the songs change. Hours feel like minutes, time isn't stuck anymore. As I grind my body into this stranger how doesn't expect me to be a miracle. Blaise and Pansy are lost in the little world know, meshing their bodies together and rolling with the music. This continues the whole night, until I start to feel my high coming down. 

"Why don't you go get us some drinks, then you can tell me how the rest of our night is going to go" I say with a slight smirk.

"With pleasure" he rolls his hips into me one last time, kissing me behind my ear and biting it. He starts his walk across the bodies dancing towards the bar.

I whirl around to Pansy and Blaise and grab hold of their heads bringing it down to my lips so they both can hear.

"Come on lets go I don't want to give false hope" I say with a slight smirk.

They both laugh, both grabbing my hands and tumbling us towards the door to make our leave.

Just before we exit, I glance over my shoulder, the stranger is looking right at me, mouth open shock on his face and hands filled with 2 drinks. I smile and wink towards him before exiting.

The cold air hits me and I take a deep breath in and feel the cold air hitting my now sweaty body. We all stumble towards an apparition point. Laughing Blaise taking out his wand and drawing me and Pansy into his side, appariting us into our flat.

The rush of magic forcing into my body makes my knees weak and shake. Pansy flops onto the couch closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Blaise takes a look at me saying " You're a heartbreaker Granger"

"I didn't make any promises" I say with a shrug, making my way down the hall towards my room. 

Pansy calls out " You might want to throw up a silencing charm"

I glance back locking eyes with Pansy as she is now pulling Blaise onto the couch and climbing on top of him. Blaise's hands goes to Pansy's waist, pulling her hips into his.

I laugh out loud, throwing my head back reaching for my door, "Wouldn't want to hear Blaise sound like a dying kneazle, and besides I throw up a silencing charm every night" 

I enter my room, throw a silencing charm up, flopping onto my bed, and reaching for my nightstand drawer. I pull out a needle, take off my garter, and transfigure it back into a tourniquet. Tying it around my arm, I grab a needle, filling it with my sweet sweet drug. palpitating a vein, pushing the needle into my skin, injecting the drug, letting it fill my body.

With a heavy sigh I release the tourniquet, letting it fall, and throw the needle over onto the floor. grabbing my wand from its thigh holster i throw a Tempus charm to see what time it is. It flashing 4:30. I shrug, knowing I don't have to do anything tomorrow since its Sunday. I crawl up my bed, throwing the covers back to slide between the sheets. Tucking the duvet up to my chin. Falling asleep into the dark abyss that is the "Golden Girl's" mind. 


	2. Nightmares

_Screaming. Torture. Pain._

_"I don't know anything!"_

_"Please no don't do this to me"_

_"HELP ME PLEASE"_

_Choking, Grabbing, Ripping clothes._

_"NO no no no please no!"_

_Screaming. Torture. Pain._

_"I'll do anything just please not this"_

_Biting. Licking. Sniffing._

_Muffled groans of pleasure and a sickly sweet voice in my ear._

_"So this is what the Brightest witch of our Age is holding out on the rest of us"_

_Screaming. Torture. Pain._

I jump awake, sitting straight up into bed, feeling my breath leave me at a rapid pace. My heart beating out of my chest. Trembling with fear and wiping at the tears running down my face.

I groan at the headache I have. "Come on Granger its just a dream" I hear beside me. I look shocked to see Blaise is holding my shoulder and Pansy is in the doorway to my room with a concerned look on her face. Damn my silencing charm must've ended sometime at the worst of my dreams. Normally it happens within the first hour before my dreams are just blank. I'm in a abyss, there's no time moving until I wake up for the day. 

" I'm fine I'm fine " I speak with a shaky voice, remembering the dream. "I'm fine just a dream"

Blaise looks at me, pulling me into his arms, my head falling onto his shoulder and rubbing my back. But I can't close my eyes to accept the comfort, because if I close my eyes, I know that voice will echo into my soul. I need to forget the nightmare, not make it my reality. Pansy comes into the room, sitting beside Blaise. I feel the bed drop as she sits and rubs my leg. 

"You are fine, you are in our flat, you are Hermione, You are not back in the war. It has been 3 years after." Pansy says softly. Restating what I already know but helping draw me back into the present and not the past, She makes patterns on my leg. Ruins, for peace, safety, tranquility. 

I turn my head on his shoulder to look into Pansy's eyes. I nod.

I nod and try to convince them that I am okay. Because I am. Its just a few nightmares. 

"Come on Granger, lets get some tea" Blaise the father figure of our fucked up family. Family. That's what they are to me. And as a true Gryffindor, i bravely face the day. I scoff, if I was a true Gryffindor that night would never bother me the way it does. No it doesn't bother me. I am fine.

We all move out of my bedroom, into our living room, Blaise moves into the armchair while I take up one corner of the couch as Pansy walks into the kitchen, pulling her wand out to summon mugs and a kettle.

I think of how our friendship started, a year after the war. 

We all apparently had the same idea for the memorial of the final battle. To drink the day away to forget what everyone else is celebrating. Memorializing the deaths, the torture. Yes we won, but at what price? We met at a pub, although strained at first, we all found out that we have the same mentality and quickly became friends. Weekly visits to pubs, dinners, and quiet nights turned into all of us pitching our money together to get a nice flat, instead of 3 cheap flats. The flat is a home. As much of one as 3 fucked up individuals can make it. There's a kitchen, dining room, living room, 3 bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, and our "storage room". Its home. 

Pansy brings the tea, all floating in front of her and into mine and Blaise's hands. I take a long sip. Relishing in the perfect amount of cream, tea, and honey.   
Blaise makes a sigh, pulling a joint out of his pocket. The glorious muggle drugs that I introduced them to one of the very drunk nights at the pub. Blaise lights up one end with his wand and takes a deep inhale of the weed, letting it sit in his chest before blowing out and levitating it to Pansy as she sits on the other side of the couch i am sitting on, our legs coming up and entertaining. 

Pansy does a big inhale, blowing it out a minute later and looks at me "Are you okay now Hermione?" I roll my eyes at that.

Yes. I am okay. Just need to forget.

"Pansy you know their just nightmares, nothing more." I take the joint from her and take a deep inhale. Letting the smoke fill my lungs and relaxes me.

"This one seemed to be a bit deeper then that Mione" Blaise looks deep into my eyes, to see if I will give anything to him he doesn't already know.

"Just a dream is all." Not letting my eyes show the torment in my mind. The vivid images threatening to come fourth and display to me like a revolving movie.

"Its Sunday, love, Mione, what would you like to do" Looking at Pansy I sigh with relief. She knows I don't talk about it, only with them the one night drugs and alcohol made me brave enough to. 

Sunday. Our day to recuperate from our antics of the weekend. Our weekends where we forget, where we become the people the world hasn't created for us. Well maybe for me, Blaise and Pansy are the Death Eaters, the Slytherins, Witch and Wizard the world tried to shun away after the war. After 2 years after the war, you figured the prejudice that brought forward the war would end. It did not end. It just flipped around to where we were supposed to be looking down to the purebloods. Looking down at the reformed Death Eaters. Looking down on the Slytherins that got placed in a house. 

"I don't care what we do Pansy, its just a day before we all go into our work weeks." Thinking of work I throw my head back and sigh. What would the witches and wizards think of the Golden Girl now. The one everyone looks to to make miracles happen. The Hermione Granger. Auror. Golden Girl. Part of the Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world.

We finish the joint, all fall into a relaxed state the weed brings. I summon my wand from my room and cast the charm to clear the smoke and the smell from the room.

"I have to run down to the pub, make sure inventory is all good" Blaise says sitting there now with his leg crossed over the other at the ankle. 

Blaise and Pansy own a pub. The same one we met at 2 years ago. The pub owner didn't fight when they brought forth galleons enough he could live life and ten more lives with. The pub holds sentimental value after all. Now a place where everyone is welcome, no matter the skin they were or past that may have happened. Its a popular place now, but Saturday its closed early. Saturdays is the days Blaise puts aside for our fun. Sundays are inventory days where sometimes I join them, other times I am in my room getting high until they come back to prepare dinner. Pansy is a bartender, the fucking Slytherin will charm you into buying the most expensive bottles they have. Blaise goes around the room, making sure witches and wizards have their drinks filled, and keep the atmosphere a pleasant one. 

"We can all go down to the pub, Merlin knows how fucked up your ledgers are without me looking over them the past 3 weeks. " I sigh, getting off of the couch to go into my room and change into something better suited for the pub. I hear Pansy's and Blaise's door open and close down the hall.

A craving. A need to forget. My sweet addiction singing to my veins. I Pull my nightstand open, grabbing my needle and filling it. Grabbing the tourniquet I left on the floor the previous night I tie it around my arm, my teeth and arm making it as tight as possible before I unclench my teeth to let the tourniquet tie fall, waiting for my veins to become visible. Injecting my sweet drug into my arm is a routine. Makes me function. Pansy and Blaise understand. They have their vices as well.

Charming my arm to heal at the injection site from last night and today I walk back out into the living room, feeling the high starting to take place and fog my brain. Perfect. 

I go towards our fire place. Wizard pictures and one muggle picture line the shelf above the brick. Memories of our times together. The one muggle photo is when I first brought Pansy and Blaise into the muggle world. Showing them the world I lived in before I found out I was a witch. 

Blaise and Pansy comes out, dressed for the day at the pub, and walk over to me by the fireplace. Both seeing my smile and hazy eyes they smirk. We all grab some floo powder and one by one floo into Blaise's office at the pub.

The day of inventory went by fairly quickly and without accidents. Pansy treated the wizards at the bar while Blaise and I tackle the back room filled with alcohol. Seeing what else they need to buy before people come in after long workdays to order a drink to relax the rest of the day. I only needed one more hit throughout the day. Getting through the ledgers turned out to be a lot more tricky then I remember while being high. But Blaise is shit at numbers and Pansy doesn't take the time of Merlin to do it. 

After the day at the pub, we all floo back to our flat, prepare dinner, and sit back on the couches in the living room. I quickly make my way into my room once Pansy started cuddling with Blaise on the couch, giving them their privacy and space.

I fiddle around in my nightstand. 

Fuck.

I need to go into our storage room. I walk out into the hall and go to the room closest to mine. Filling the shelf in the room is our stockpile. Weed, pills, coke, anything to forget you name it. I pull a few pills and place them into a separate baggy, then take another baggy and fill it with even more pills. One baggy is for my nightstand, the other is for my stash at work. 

I go back into my room and quickly swallow 2 pills. Setting my wand to vibrate at 8 I quickly take a bottle of dreamless sleep and fall onto my bed, Curling up onto my side I wait for the potion to take effect mixed with the pills I ingested. Pulling me into a dreamless void. 


	3. Workdays

Stepping through the floo directly into my office at the ministry is truly a blessing. Nothing but the best for the Golden Trio. I take in my office, bookcases lining one wall opposite the floo, my desk right in front of those bookcases facing the floo, windows on one side of the room, the door to the cubicles on the other side of the room. Its a beautiful office, and I have a great job helping people, but it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like me. It feels like this is what I was expected to do after Hogwarts, keeping the Golden Trio intact. Ron is an auror but he has a violent mindset, always being out in the field when he can. I don't blame him, I use to be that way. Before everything happened with the war. Harry is Head Auror. The year after the war we all went into the auror training program. Harry achieved Head Auror after another year. I am Senior auror, second to Harry. Ron was miffed that Harry did not choose him, but Harry as always keeping the peace told him the paperwork behind it all and how it would take him from the field. 

I lay my briefcase on my desk, using an unlocking charm no one has been able to guess yet. Quite absurd of them. Its Crookshanks spelled out. After losing my beloved familiar to the war, he hides my deepest secrets. Like he always did. My briefcase flies open after I finish the letter S. Papers are stacked on one side, my baggy of pills on the other. Separating my two lives. Taking the baggy I grab two pills. One purple, and one white. At this point I don't even remember the difference between them, only they make me feel better. Swallowing the two pills I reach for the papers on the other side of my briefcase, putting the pills back in and recasting the locking charm on my briefcase.

A knock on my door and I turn to greet whomever finds their way in. Harrys green eyes find mine.

"Hey Mione, just wanted to see if the report for the last raid was finished up, how was your weekend?"

Harry Potter. My best friend from another life. We all got caught up in our lives after the war. Yes we work together, but we aren't as close knit as before. After he married Luna, I didn't feel half as guilty for always making excuses on the weekend to visit. He and Luna just work. After breaking up with Ginny a week after me and Ron split, we both weren't as warmly accepted at The Burrow anymore. Not from Molly or Arthur, but from Ron and Ginny. Granted, that is all past us now. Ginny married Neville, and Ron is with but not married to Lavender. Lavender. Ugh. I still haven't made the time out of the work week to have lunch with Ron and his utterly "precious girlfriend". A shiver runs down my spine just thinking of the brainless dimwit who thinks writing for "Witches Witches Witches" as the greatest achievement in her life. 

" Oh no sorry Harry, I got caught up this weekend dealing with important other matters, but I can have it to you in an hour or two tops?" Lies. The other matter was I was to busy getting high all weekend to even bother brushing my teeth, let alone think about reports. Speaking of high, this is the one downfall to pills, they take to long to get into my system. 

" Its fine Hermione, just get it to me by the end of the day, Ron and Nott will probably be by to give the rest of their statements of the raid so it wouldn't have been complete anyway, everything okay? " Harry says smiling at me. His green eyes twinkling with affection a brother would to his sister. Ron and Theo are partners, learning fast after auror training that just because they were sorted in two different houses, they're need for the violence of raids outweighed any past history.

"Okay Harry, but it won't be word for word what they say, they curse far to much to make a legal report. Yes I am fine, just some business stuff at the pub helping Blaise and Pans" I swallow dryly and Harry laughs and nods. 

Then I feel it. The buzzing of my blood, the feel of my heartbeat in my cheeks. The taste of my sweet addiction kicking in. Saving me.

My cheeks start to flush with the feeling of being to warm in the room. I remove my outer robes to my more muggle apparel. Pencil skirt, tucked in blouse, and heels. Muggleborn Witch playing both Witch and Muggle. My heart starts beating faster and faster. My hands start to shake with the rush of the pills, so I start fiddling with paperwork so Harry doesn't see. Merlin knows I don't need him questioning me. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less, I have a meeting here soon so I'll leave you to work, we can grab lunch sometime this week okay? Maybe stop by the pub so I can catch up with Blaise" Harry looks at me smiles and waves walking back out to the mess of cubicles to his office across the department.

As I get lost in the high, I turn to the reports, sighing. This will be a long day.

* * *

_BPOV_

Hearing a tapping on my window, I roll over. Looking at Pansy still dead to the world in her land of dreams. I tuck a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, making my way out of the bed and towards the window. I open the window and let the familiar Malfoy owl come in, handing me a tightly rolled piece of parchment. Giving the owl a few treats before shooing it away, I close the window before making my way out into the living sitting on the armchair. Opening the Parchment I read.

_Zabini,_

_It's been far to long. I'm coming back to London. I won't be at the manor, I have a flat close by yours in Diagon Alley. Ill be at the pub tonight_

_Best,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Knowing he will be at the pub I don't bother writing a reply. Thinking back to Malfoy. He helped me at my worst times after the war before he and Narcissa fled to France. Now, after a year of her passing, he's ready to come back to London. I haven't heard much from him in the past 6 months, he owled me saying he would be more off the grid to work through his life. I respect that. I didn't drag him back to London. Afterall, who am I to judge a man working through his life when I rely on Vices to get me through the worst of it. I gave him his peace and let him work through his problems. I owed him that much, saying he always has a home back in London. He lived in France with Narcissa, and as far to my knowledge stayed in France at their cottage there. 

I write to Hermione, sending it through the floo to the ministry, telling her of the possible change coming up and ask if she'll come by the pub after work. I want to know its okay with her before I think about offering him a job at the pub. The pub I worked so hard to rebuild, making it a safe space for everyone. I don't have to open it on the weekdays till around 1 so being there everyday doesn't bother me. I love it. Working with Pansy building our dream. But the possibility of taking Pansy to seeing the world, while letting Malfoy and Hermione handle the pub is to enticing.

The floo roared to life with a simple parchment, Accioing the parchment to my hands I read

_Of course Blaise that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm knee deep in reports but will be by the pub tonight._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Shaking my head at her shaky handwriting, knowing its from her own vices to get her through the day. Only if people put two in two together they would figure out their precious Golden Girl is high out her mind. What used to be neat penmanship, is now a shaky scrawl. They probably think when they get letters from her its in a rush, because shes out saving the world again when all she needs is them to lower her pedestal and relies she wants to be treated like a normal witch.

Pansy walks down the hall, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and curling up with me on the armchair in my lap.

Kissing her forehead, I tell her about Draco coming to work for us at the pub.

" So in other words, we can shag our way around the world while leaving the pub in two of our most trusted friends?" She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Love, that's exactly what I mean" I reply with a wink and capture her lips for a kiss, that turns into a full blown snog. That turns into me bending her over the arm of the chair and showing her exactly what we'd be doing in other countries.

* * *


	4. Pub

Working behind the bar with Pansy is always an experience. Watching her charm witches and wizards to consuming more then they should on a Monday after work. I laugh as she leans over the bar to give Blaise a snog before making her way back to the liquor to poor a middle aged man another refill on his drink. Never asking, just pouring. _Slytherin._

Sure, we can pour drinks and stock magically, but Pansy swears there's a more intimate way to connect with the patrons by doing it with hand, and you get more tips that way.

"Pans, we need more Firewhiskey, ill go grab another bottle from the back" I say looking at her, knowing my double meaning.

"I can help carry the case Granger" She says linking our arms together pulling us both into the backroom.

Through the door the backroom isn't much, just filled with shelves all the way around, full of alcohol, cups, boxes, and our stash hidden here behind a case. We move over to the farthest corner of the backroom, sliding down the shelf till were sitting with our backs to the shelf. Pansy accios needles and 2 tourniquets, grabbing my arm and pushing the sleeve of it up. I anticipate the high so much my hands start to shake as I tie the other tourniquet around her arm, each grabbing a needle. 

"Bottoms up love" She says with a wink before injecting the needle into her skin and pushing the needle down. Quickly following suit, we are both sitting there with our heads thrown back on the shelf adjusting to the way of the high.

Giggling she charms both our arms before saying "Good thing I own this joint otherwise Blaise would fire my arse and have yours roasting on an open fire"

"Yeah well just because Blaise chooses to only smoke weed, doesn't mean we can't also take him down for drugs" I reply with a wink that has us both throwing our heads back in laughter.

Blaise doesn't do the hardcore shit like me and Pansy. He isn't as damaged as us. Both of us have a lot more in common then we care to think about, only because we were put through the same nightmare. But a good thing about Blaise, he understands and doesn't tell us to get clean. Instead he helps us when we are at our worst and ignite when we are at our best. Which just so happens to be our best is when we get high enough we can't think about the past. 

"Even if he did try and fire both of us, I just won't shag him for a week until he comes crawling back begging" She replies mischievously .

"Because that worked so well last time? You were almost to that point to, begging me to talk with him so you can get a good fuck to end your misery" I reply shaking my head back to that argument they had. It was a stupid argument really. He wanted to keep the pubs rinky dink arm chairs that have seen better days. Pansy wanted new arm chairs and to take the tables away, saying it'll create a more relaxed atmosphere I there was just armchairs scatted all around and the long bar stretching the back half of the wall with the fireplaces towards the front of the room. In the end Pansy won, Blaise came apologizing in 5 days saying she was right, and they shagged for 2 days straight after that it felt like. 

"Jealous Granger? Looks like your in need of a fuck fest" 

Rolling my eyes, I concentrate on stumbling up, using the shelves to brace most of my weight. "Come on Parkinson, lets go out there"

"Jesus Granger, give me a hand, I'm not used to injecting." Stumbling our way out the doors holding on to each other laughing we come back to behind the bar. To find Blaise raising his eyebrows at us and smirking, used to us this way. I try and breath through my laughter. but tears are now rolling down my face from who knows what was so funny earlier, and glancing at the man standing beside Blaise. 

Ah Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts bully, death eater, and looking at me and Pansy like we've lost our heads. Well considering we are still holding on to each other for balance because of our highs, we must look like a sight. 

"Granger" Rumbles out of his throat. Not the same hateful voice that used to taunt me back in the halls at Hogwarts. 

"Malfoy" Raising my eyebrows at him I give him a smirk, clearly amusing because Pansy starts laughing even more, doubling over clutching her stomach. 

"Who woulda thought Mione, working at a bar that Blaise and I own, talking to Draco Malfoy, if someone told me this was to happen when we were eleven, I woulda told them to hand me what they're smoking" Pansy says between her hiccups of laughter, straightening up and hanging on to the bar.

Blaise looking at us knowingly "Well sweetheart, our little lion cub isn't far different from us"

"Little lion club? Excuse me baby snakes but remember lions are ferocious, even the cubs, besides, what would you do without me? Batting my eyes at Blaise. Blaise rolls his eyes at me shaking his head laughing.

Clutching his heart " I dare not even imagine a world without you in it" Winking at me, I give him a stick my tongue out at him. 

Malfoy just watches our interaction. From the looks he is throwing us, he is not sure what to think of our close relationship with each other. Yes it is strange, but they're my family now. After not being able to retreive my parents from Australia, after being the "Golden Girl", after all the fucking expecting people, they let me be myself. Drug induced or not.

"I didn't realize you all were so-- close?" Draco says looking between us three amusingly.

"Ah Draco, what would we do without our Granger here? She's the light of our dark, she's the apple of our eyes, she's the fire to our whiskey" Pansy says laughing to the point of tears again.

"And don't forget darlin', She's the one who puts up with our Slytherin attitudes, and brings us quite a bit of mischief to, don't you Mione" Blaise says walking behind the bar now to stand by Pansy with his arms wrapped around her middle. 

" You flater me, truly. Much appreciated." I say grinning at them two. "But alas, its time for me to go back home duty calls for me to be back at work tomorrow, believe me I won't wait up. I learned my lesson the last hundred times"

Both of them laugh at this knowing how many times I have stayed up by the floo, only to find them coming through in various stages of undress. 

"Malfoy, good to see you again" He inclines his head to me in greeting.

Making my way to Blaise's office for the floo, I breath in and out. Trying to keep the high at bay while walking, to not bring notice to the patrons of the bar. 

Stumbling through the floo I make my way to my room, collapsing on the bed and letting the high lull me to sleep. 


	5. Enticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note- to better understand this story, Hermione wasn't tortured at Malfoy Manner. Something else had happened that will soon be know.  
> Thank you !

The work week comes and goes. Lunch with Harry was uneventful and the stack of paperwork I pushed off was soon completed. Friday evening, after closing the bar at eleven with Blaise and Pansy, we floo home. "Come on Granger, lets see what is in your closet for tonight" Pansy says grabbing my arm and pulling me down to my bedroom.

"I was thinking the leather skirt and red corset top" I say walking to my closet while pansy flops down on my bed facing me and the closet.

Quickly stripping down and putting the black leather skirt that stops mid thigh, red corset top, and black booties I do a twirl and raise my eyebrows at Pansy. My changes in clothes is much appreciated. No longer dressing the part of bookworm, I appreciate my figure, embrace my curves, and am not afraid to flaunt it all. Letting my hair fly madly around me, finally knowing how to charm it decently. 

"Nicely done, now let me borrow those ripped skinny jeans and I'll be good to go, oh and take of the booties, put fucking heels on and those tights with the lacy tops" Pansy says already getting up and stripping herself of her robes. Throwing her the jeans, I quickly add the editions to my outfit, including my thigh holster for my wand under my skirt, giving Pansy a once over with her ripped jeans and bralette she's wearing as a top, and now putting the booties that I was wearing. 

"Looks better with my outfit, don't give me that look lets go" 

I quickly make way to my nightstand, Pulling a baggy of pills out and giving Pansy a questioning look.

"Just not the pink ones for me, last time I was puking my guts up coming down from the high and poor Blaise was holding my hair back all morning"

Handing Pansy two purple ones, I quickly ingest a Blue, and white one. "Alright now we're ready"

Walking out to the living room, Blaise is sitting on the couch in his usual all black attire, pulling a long drag into his mouth, holding it out for us after we walk fully into the living room.

"Don't you ladies look salivating tonight" Blaise says as I pull a long drag and hold it in my lungs, giving it to Pansy afterwards.

"We try with what we've got" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Come on guys lets go destress." Pansy says pulling Blaise off the couch.

"Already destressed love" Both me and Blaise say at the same time. All of us starting to feel our highs coming along and making us much more enjoyable.

Laughing we make our way to the floo, calling out "Club Enticement" and flooing by the bar. The club is already full of life, lights blaring everywhere in different colors, the music blaring, and drinks waiting for us by the side of the bar. What can I say, as frequent establishers we may get special treatment.

Blaise makes his way up to the speakers to charm it to a song of his choice while me and Pansy go straight to the dance floor with bodies upon bodies pilling on top of each other gyrating. Holding my drink in on hand, I start dancing to the music with Pansy, taking sips of our drinks and feeling our highs getting intense.

Face flush, eyes wild, and confidence at an all time high, we start gyrating to the music. Judging from the looks of the men looking our way, we are quite the sight for sore eyes. Grabbing onto Pansy's hips, I turn her around so she is dancing on my front with her back. Taking a long drink, My high is at an all time high. My pulse I can feel in my checks, the room is getting warmer and warmer, and doing something utterly stupid sounds completely right at this very moment.

Blaise makes his way over to us, his eyes lidded from the blunt we shared before leaving the house, giving me and pansy dancing on each other a once over before he gives us a mischievous smile and taking a sip of his drink. 

The next song begins to start and me and pansy turn to each other, throwing our heads back laughing we give all our attention to Blaise, knowing he choose the song he did for all the attention he can get. 

Blaise laughing back with us, takes a long drink, clears his throat and spreads his arms wide. Me and Pansy start dancing to the song, moving our hips side by side and giving him the entourage he needs for his performance. Already knowing he changed the song just a tiny bit to give everyone a show. 

_Everywhere I go, Bitches always know, that Blaise Zabini has got a weenie that he loves to show_

Blaise starts singing and moving with the music, taking his drink hand and putting it above his head and using his other hand to point all around him. Sensing the entertainment coming from Blaise, and me and Pansy by default, everyone quite dancing to turn and look at us. 

_Wake up, grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, put on some scene gear_

With this Blaise starts using his hand to point at him and his ever pleasant black ensemble. 

_Gotta get drunk 'fore my mom wakes up Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts._

Blaise points at Pansy and thrusts his hips at this point. Pansy pretends to be heartbroken and clutches her heart, then throws her head back and says "you wish Zabini"

Laughing along with Pansy I scream to her over the music "Like he would ever wish to be shagging some slags"

Blaise starts gyrating his hips to the beat, Pansy and I moving our hips to the beat, draining the majority of our alcohol while Blaise keeps singing to us.

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up we'll keep them pantie droppin'_

Blaise starts Draining his drink and spreads his arms wide again giving me and Pansy a big grin before continuing on with the song

_When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking, hoes want to be seen with me, and I like their big fake titties, D cups with extra filling, Take it out let me lick quickly_

Blaise puts one of his hands in front of his hips, pretending to be banging a girl from behind while me and Pansy start to move closer to hip throwing our hips around in a circle before dropping to our knees in front of him, lifting up and down on our spread knees from the ground to back up to our knees over and over again. My skirt going further up my thighs and Blaise starts to get lower to the ground in front of us, thrusting his hips towards our direction. Holding his hands to his neck and pretending to be petrified while singing the next part-

_Calm down, it's just a hickey I'll blame it on this whiskey sipping, gets me tipsy._

Grabbing hold of my drink Blaise upends it in his mouth and starts getting even lower to where we were still on our knees going up and down dancing. Me and Pansy staying surprisingly well balanced considering the pills we consumed was making things a little fuzzy mixed with alcohol and the blunt.

_Drink fast and enjoy your buzz take back streets to avoid the fuzz I wanna take you home but your friends won't let me Buy beer or pay the rent my signing bonus was quickly spent so I'll beat my meat like I'm a fucking butcher._

With that last verse Blaise gives a couple jerks in front of his trousers towards Pansy and me. Continuing like this until all of us are our knees, me and Pansy side by side and Blaise directly in front of us holding onto both our hips with his hands as we scream the rest of the song to each other moving our hips and thrust like motions and when the beat starts to pick up on certain parts of the song, Pansy and I start spreading our knees to bring us lower to the ground before jerking them together to upright ourselves again. 

The song ends and all of us are a sweaty mess, still on our knees catching our breath grinning from ear to ear at each other.

"I think I rubbed my knees raw and not in a good way" I say laughing with them, feeling the pain only a little, because the high drowns away everything else.

"And what, dare I ask, is the good way" a rumbling voice says standing behind us.

"Malfoy! You made it" Blaise says getting to his feet, reaching down to pull Pansy up and clapping Malfoy on the back.

"And got quite the show" The voice that I can now place as Draco appears closer and a pale white hand is in my vision, hand up. His Black trousers right infront of me. His hips, right in front of me. Looking up, I realize I am still on my knees in front of Malfoy, and quickly accept his hand to help me stand. Stumbling I fall forward until I feel strong hands balancing me on my hips, and putting my face mere inches away from Draco's. He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Opps" I say with a laugh and take a step back. "I am always a little woozy when I'm on my knees with Blaise" I say innuendo seeping out of my voice, to diffuse the awkward tension, giving Draco and look then glancing to Blaise and Pansy, both of them shaking their heads then going in for a long snog.

"Gotta say Granger, if this is how you Gryffindor's partied, I may have made my way up to the tower just to see it, after all the show i just watched was quit-- _enticing_ " Draco says with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy where do you think Blaise got that song, Fred and George played it constantly trying to woo their way into the hearts or pants of us Gryffindor girls, just because the snakes were so lost in their own dramatics and melodramatic ways doesn't mean the rest of the houses didn't participate in extracurricular activities" 

Knowing its the high that's making me banter with Malfoy like this, I blush and turned my head. Okay maybe moved my head to fats considering the room was starting to spin. Trying to take a deep breath to steady myself. 

"You prats, before you start taking the innocence away from these lovely people" Finding Pansy and Blaise in a rather heated snog. They break away and Pansy shoots me a grin before saying "Granger just because you wish we could snog, I already told you not in front of Blaise, he doesn't like to share"

Blaise's eyes widen "Sweetheart, that is one instance in where I will happily share you." Blaise wraps his hands around Pansy's waist and throwing his shoulder on her shoulder while turning his head up at her. Draco beside me starts laughing at Blaise innocent look he is giving Pansy.

Pansy smacks Blaise on the chest. Rubbing his chest Blaise just laughs it off "Come on love I am only teasing."

Pansy rolls her eyes "Come on Blaisey poo" she says in a sickly sweet voice "Don't you want to dance more with me? " Pulling Blaise behind her Pansy starts moving her hips to Blaise front, Blaise immediately taking her hips in his hands and dancing right along with her.

"Getting another drink, you two want any?" I direct towards them. Well can't say I didn't offer considering neither of them heard me. Quickly making my way to the bar I notice Draco has fallen into step beside me. 

"So you never did tell me what the good way was to rub your knees raw" Draco says in a smirking voice. Glancing up at him from my side I just give a shrug.

"Use your imagination, there can be more then one good way for that, but I can't divulge all my secrets know can I?" I say with a innocent wide eye look Blaise just gave Pansy a few minutes ago. 

"Oh, one can never indulge in to many secrets" Draco looks at me, and I think he sees directly through me. 

"I am not drunk enough to start divulging everything to you Draco Malfoy" I roll my eyes at him and order a Firewhiskey as we reach the bar.

"Make that two" Draco says to the bartender and slipping a handful of galleons on the bar top, reaching for the two drinks and handing me one.

"I can pay for myself Malfoy." I arch my brow at him while taking a sip of my drink.

"It's only manners Granger, no need to get your knickers in a twist" Taking a sip of his drink as well.

I scoff, manners? Draco Malfoy having manners? Must've been after Hogwarts when he wasn't tormenting Harry, Ron, and I. Feeling my cheeks start to heat even more, I put the cool glass of firewhiskey to my cheeks to try and relive the hot flash. 

"Yes Granger, some of us former Slytherins has manners." Taking another long sip of his drink.

Trying to avoid any unnecessary arguments, I try and and turn the conversation around. My brain is feeling way to hazy to try and get in a heated argument.

"I didn't realize Blaise and Pansy invited you tonight, we are normally pretty-- enthusiastic when we come here" Looking down and adjusting my skirt.

"Enthusiastic is definitely what I would call that little show you three gave everyone, I think you made some men's dreams here tonight Granger" 

"Well Blaise loves that song and loves being the star of his own world" Fondly smiling over this fact.

A short laugh comes rumbling out of Draco's chest, "Yes, some things don't change since Hogwarts"

Shaking my head with a small smile on my face a take another drink. Okay again way to fast to move my head like that. I push of from the bar and make my way back to Blaise and Pansy, joining them in dancing. I turn, Draco is sill standing at the bar looking at us with amused expressions. Loosing myself in the music with me and Pansy's singing the song to each other while doing a not so innocent dance. I feel hands tug my arm around to whirl me around to face someone.

Another man. Tall, dark hair, and pale skin. "Care to dance?" The man says while dragging my back to his front.

Without saying much of anything i start dancing with him. Grinding my hips into his, feeling his hands stroke up and down my body. His breath a little to heavy in my ear.

"Merlin, your driving me insatiable" The man says. Laughing I turn my face up to his and give him a wink. Dancing with him till the next few songs pass. My head starts to feel a little clearer so I peer at Pansy and drift my eyes to the bathroom on the other side of the room raising my eyebrows. Pansy grins and gives Blaise a little kiss before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the mans wandering hands into the direction of the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom I pull my wand out of its thigh holster and quickly lock the doors, scourgify the bathrooms countertops. Pulling out the baggy filled with pills from my bra, I set four on the countertop and use my wand to crush and separate the piles. 

"That kinda night Mione?" She says laughing before leaning down to snort the crushed pills in her nose, coming up while rubbing her nose.

"Always that kinda night Pans" I say while doing the same. Feeling the pills hit my system instantaneously. Crushing them then snorting them makes it an entirely different high then just ingesting. The world starts to shine brighter and the promise of bad decisions. Pansy rubs the excess of her nose, having a blurry eyed look to her that I most likely have to myself.

It isn't like were damaged. Okay yes we are, but we just choose to not relive our nightmares. The drugs push it all away. Our sweet little addictions making the world a better place to live in. 

"I saw Malfoy talking to you, what's with that?" Pansy arches a brow.

"Just old Hogwarts enemies hashing out the next cure to world hunger" I say sweetly.

Pansy narrows her eyes at me but doesn't pry. Using her wand to resettle her appearance and whisking away all the sweat on her body. I do the same feeling relief that there's no more stickiness to my skin. Breathing through my mouth I try and steady myself. Merlin--- this high is unrelenting. 

Pans and I stay in the bathroom a little longer just standing there, holding on to the countertops and breathing. My heartbeat returns to on top of my skin and I see Pansy's eye dilatate even more. The first few minutes of snorting pills can be quite intense, and since we don't do it often sometimes knocks us flat on our arses.

"Okay, I feel ready to head back out there" Pansy says hanging onto my arm and I to her.

"Lets not topple over a poor women this time okay? I don't need to be washing Firewhiskey from my hair tonight" I say as we stumble out of the bathroom and scanning the area looking for Blaise who is by the bar standing next to Draco talking. Pansy laughs then starts dragging me to the dancefloor as the next song comes on. Blaise looks at Pansy and moves to join us with Draco but Pansy gives him a shake of her head to tell him to stay there. Hearing the song start with its beginning lines Pansy gives Blaise another look and he starts laughing, clapping Draco on the shoulder and bringing him to the edge of the dance floor, watching Pansy and I start our antics to the song we love. 

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention, I got so brave, drink in my hand, lost my discretion, it's not what, I'm used to, just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you Caught my attention_

Staring to dance with each other, our legs in-between each other while our arms are thrown over top of each others shoulder resting. Grinding our hips towards one another we start screaming at the top of our lungs the lyrics to each other. I give Pansy a wink.

"Come on Granger lets give the boys another show" She says wide eyed. I laugh and say to her bringing us closer, whispering in her ear "The poor boys won't know what to do with us"

"That's the point" She says before starting to sing along again and grinding. 

_I kissed a girl a I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it, It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

We start to drop a little bending our knees to go down to the floor only to bring ourselves back up standing, still with our legs in between each other singing.

_You're my experimental game, just human nature, It's not what good girls do not how they should behave_

I turn around on Pansy and start grinding down her body till I'm low again and bringing myself back up. Looking out at the dancefloor, Blaise's eyes are heated staring directly at Pansy, and Draco has his mouth slightly open. Staring right at them while I make my way up again slowly I give them an exaggerated wink. 

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin red lips so kissable, hard to resist so touchable, too good to deny it, Aint no big deal it's innocent_

With this last verse of the song I turn back to Pansy and start moving my hips and bringing my arms down my body. With our legs not in between each other anymore Pansy sways her hips and turns a full circle while having her hands in the air. We continue like this for the rest of song. After the song ends Blaise and Draco make their way back to the dance floor, handing us both a drink. Having dancing and having the high my throat is particularly dry so I drain it in one drink.

"Godric's tits Granger for a second there I had to second guess ever leaving you and Pansy alone together at our house, speaking of which you. home. now. Granger throw up extra strong silencing charms tonight" Blaise says while dragging Pansy's body to his. 

"You all live together" Draco says with his brows furrowed.

"Yes" Pansy says in a drawl. wrapping her arms around Blaise's.

" I didn't know that" Draco says with his brows still furrowed.

"Lots of things you'll find out that you didn't know" Blaise says directing at Draco looking overtop of Pansy's head. 

Draco has this certain _look_ to him right now. Like he is putting pieces of a puzzle together. But as soon as he saw me watching him, his face soon becomes an emotional mask. 

Pansy looks over at me, reaches her hand innocently to her nose and looking at me. I bring my hand up to my nose, feeling powder underneath it still and wiping it away innocently. Shit. 


End file.
